


One Week

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just a lot of awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward first-time post-Seine blowjob. That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> So to get out of this horrible "my writing is garbage and I'm garbage" funk I've been in lately I asked someone to give me a porn prompt, and I got one for awkward first-time post-Seine blowjobs. Well, okay. Also, I'm horrendous with titles, and now that fucking BNL song is stuck in my head.
> 
> I've been seeing a lot of nervous/bashful Valjean with Javert being the more confident of the two, so I thought I'd switch it around this time, with Valjean more confident that what he is doing is okay, and Javert with the awkward boner he's not sure he wants.
> 
> I guess I'll stop awkwardly trying to justify my piss poor characterization and get on with the fic?

 

It has been one week, and Javert finally feels as though he could stomach Valjean's presence again.

To be fair to the man, it was not Valjean's fault, but Javert is unsure of who or what else to blame; the wine, perhaps, or maybe the storm that had kept him late at Valjean's apartment in the first place, or maybe it was Javert's fault, his own traitorous mind, as rash and unthinking as ever.

The thought nearly makes him turn back home, but he doesn't; he will talk to Jean Valjean, he will apologize for his behaviour.

But why had Valjean permitted it anyway? Javert couldn't have been anything approaching gentle as he pressed Valjean against the closed door to his apartment before leaving, kissing with an awkward inexperience that should have embarrassed Javert enough without the added weight of it being Jean Valjean's lips under his. But Valjean had kissed back; he was not just yielding to Javert's lips but returned the kiss with equal fervour, though his hands hung awkwardly at his sides.

Javert does not remember how the kiss ended, but remembers staring blankly into Valjean's eyes, before wordlessly quitting the apartment.

They have not spoken since.

Javert realizes he has been standing in front of the door to Valjean's apartment for several minutes and curses himself. He tries to remind himself that he is an adult man, he was a successful member of the Paris police, that he is not some lovestruck youth like that dolt lawyer -- he takes a deep breath, and knocks loudly at the door.

Valjean opens the door faster than Javert anticipated, but says nothing to Javert.

"Valjean," Javert greets with a slight nod. He can feel his cheeks flush.

"Javert," Valjean replies in turn. He steps aside from the door with a perfunctory, "come in."

Javert steps gingerly into the apartment and allows Valjean to take his coat as he closes the door behind him.

"I should apologize," Javert mutters, his eyes fixed to Valjean's collar, as it is easier to look at than his eyes.

"You regret it, then," Valjean replies simply, and it is more of a statement than a question, but Javert notes the tone of something almost pleading in Valjean's voice.

Javert raises his head and eyes Valjean; the look on his face is one of an almost innocent bewilderment, as though the idea of regretting such an incident had never crossed his mind.

"Of course I--" Javert tries, but the look on Valjean's face gives him pause. "Do you not?"

Valjean shakes his head slightly and takes a cautious step toward Javert. Instinctively, Javert takes a step back, raising his hand.

"We're men," Javert reminds him.

"We care for each other," Valjean retorts, "I should think that would be more relevant."

"I do not," Javert begins, but finds he cannot finish; he curses himself for fumbling over his words for the second time in five minutes, and curses himself even more for doubting himself. Care for Valjean? Certainly they had reached some level of understanding since that night almost a year ago, that night they no longer speak of, but Javert had never thought -- had he?

"You do not?" Valjean prompts.

The look on Valjean's face is infuriating. It is half the same look of bewilderment he wore when he greeted Javert, and half a challenge, as if he dared Javert to say he did not care for Valjean, as if he dared Javert to lie.

Without any retort to Valjean's question, Javert fists a hand in Valjean's waistcoat and pulls him toward him, bringing them together in a kiss no more graceful than the one they shared a week ago.

Valjean's surprise doesn't last as long, this time; he kisses back almost immediately, and his hands move to Javert's arms, holding him close against him.

It is Valjean who pulls away.

"You do not care for me?"

Javert stares at him, before realizing his hand was still gripping Valjean's waistcoat. He lets go abruptly. "I am uncertain," he manages.

"But you desire--"

"Yes," Javert interrupts. "Must we speak of it?"

Valjean answers him with another kiss, and it is decidedly less rushed than the previous ones; Valjean's kisses are slow but thorough, and gentle in a way Javert is not sure he's entirely comfortable with.

It takes a moment for Javert to realize that they are moving; Valjean is guiding him through his apartment, slowly, without breaking the kiss. It is not until they reach the door to Valjean's bedroom that Javert pulls back.

"So you also," Javert tries feebly.

"Yes," Valjean replies. "I have wanted to do this for some time."

Javert begins kissing him again, and it's beginning to feel more natural. He can feel something deflating within him, and this time the kiss is even less rushed, and he almost returns the feel of Valjean smirking beneath his mouth when their teeth clack together.

When he is finally beginning to feel at ease with his body pressed against Valjean's, with the taste of Valjean on his tongue, Valjean, again, pulls back.

"There is something else I have wanted to do," he says.

"Yes?" Javert responds lamely.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Could you," Valjean tries, and Javert just barely manages to suppress a smirk at Valjean being the one at a loss for words, "would you, perhaps, lie down on the bed?"

Javert raises his eyebrows and looks between the bed and Valjean, but complies. He rests on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling -- for it is easier to look there than at Valjean -- his arms useless at his sides.

He feels a dip in the bed as Valjean rests his knee on one side of Javert's hip. He brings his other knee across Javert's body, straddling his waist, and leans down to kiss Javert again.

It should feel the same, but it doesn't; if there was any decency to be salvaged in their earlier kisses, it is gone now. Now he is on Valjean's bed, he is beneath Valjean, he can feel Valjean's thighs touch his sides as Valjean's tongue slips into his mouth -- Javert feels his heart race and his breathing become shallow, and when he realizes that it is not due to panic, but pleasure, he wraps his arms around Valjean, pulling him closer.

Valjean is resting on his forearms, which lay on either side of his head, his fists balled in Javert's hair. Their kisses have grown more impatient, regaining some of the fervour of their earlier kisses with the practice of the more recent ones. It is not until then that Javert realizes what he is doing, what he has wanted; for it is entirely different to be kissing him like this, as opposed to like that -- he can not articulate the difference, but he is certain there is one.

Valjean's kiss slows, and when they part this time, it feels just as natural as the beginning of the kiss did. Valjean places a quick peck on Javert's closed lips before sitting up on his knees, still straddling Javert.

"There is something else," Valjean murmurs.

Javert doesn't respond, and prays he is not expected to. A moment later, it becomes apparent he is not; Valjean has begun to shift down Javert's body and has moved his knees between Javert's own. As he shifts, Valjean's thigh brushes against Javert's cock, which has begun to stiffen in his trousers; Javert lets out a small sigh before propping himself up on his elbows.

"Valjean," he says before realizing he has no follow-up.

"If you wish for me to stop, you need only say so," Valjean assures him. He leans forward and unbuttons Javert's trousers, pulling them down and freeing his cock.

Javert lets out a noise much like he wishes for Valjean to stop, and he can feel the flush in his cheeks deepen, but then Valjean's mouth is on the tip of his cock, and Javert lets himself fall back onto the pillows.

It feels nothing like Javert would have expected; Valjean's mouth is hot and wet around him, and Javert feels himself harden even more.

Valjean rests his hands on Javert's sides and continues to mouth at the head of Javert's cock, licking inexpertly at the underside. Javert lets out a sigh, and Valjean pulls his mouth off, looking up with an air of concern.

"Javert?" Valjean asks tentatively.

"Yes, what?"

"Is this --"

"Yes," Javert says emphatically, "God above, do that again."

Valjean obliges, this time moving one of his hands to the base of Javert's cock, stroking it gently. He slowly takes more of Javert in his mouth, and Javert can feel him shifting between his legs, trying to get a better angle.

Though undeniably pleasurable, Valjean's mouth is awkward around him, and the hand working at the base of his cock is too dry. Valjean seems to understand this though, for he pulls his mouth again off of Javert's cock -- Javert lets out a pained noise at this -- and begins licking and kissing down his length. When a thin layer of saliva covers Javert's cock, Valjean's hand returns, stroking with more confidence.

"Is that better?" Valjean inquires.

Javert doesn't trust himself to open his mouth, and as such, only nods. Valjean smiles at him -- and it is almost  _affectionate_ \-- and once again takes Javert in his mouth.

Valjean's mouth is hot around him as he moves his mouth along Javert's length; it seems that just as Javert thought that surely he would not be able to fit any more, Valjean shifts on his knees and does just that. Eventually, Valjean's hand leaves, and Javert hears the rustling of clothing that could not have been his.

He tries closing his eyes, as if that will let him forget that it is Jean Valjean between his legs, Jean Valjean whose mouth is tightly wrapped around him, but he finds he is unable to; even worse, he finds he may not even want to. When he opens his eyes again he looks down across his body at Valjean, mouth obscenely full of Javert, his hand having disappeared between his own legs.

The sight is almost enough to put Javert over the edge, and he thrusts desperately into Valjean's mouth. Valjean chokes and makes a pained noise and looks up at Javert; his look is a warning, but Javert is unsure he would be able to completely control his body right now, even if he tried. He gives Valjean a pleading look, and Valjean looks back down, bringing the arm he still had braced against Javert's side across Javert's hips, holding him down, as Valjean continues to suck at Javert.

The weight against him does something to Javert, and, before he can warn Valjean, he is coming, bucking desperately beneath Valjean but held in place by Valjean's arm. He feels Valjean swallow around him before he pulls his mouth again from Javert, this time slowly, and when Javert looks up he sees Valjean wiping his mouth with the back of the hand that had been used to subdue him, his other hand around Valjean's own cock, now covered with spend.

They stay like this for a moment, each trying to catch their breath, and Javert hopes he is not expected to speak first. When Valjean says nothing, Javert struggles to find something to say, and comes up with only a shaky, "thank you."

Valjean merely nods and gets up from the bed, fixing his trousers. Javert watches him before realizing that that's exactly what he's doing -- watching Valjean tuck his own cock back into his trousers -- before again flushing and hurriedly fixing his own.

Valjean moves over to him, sitting next to him on the bed. He leans over as if to kiss Javert, but Javert pulls away.

"You just had your mouth," he tries, waving his hand feebly.

"It is not so bad," Valjean tells him, but settles for just a quick peck on Javert's cheek.

Javert shifts on the bed, giving Valjean more room, and Valjean lays down beside him. Javert turns, propping himself up on one elbow, his hand lazily working through Valjean's hair.

He finds himself thinking that, this time, he will certainly not be able to last a week without visiting Valjean again.


End file.
